


How We Turned Into We're

by candyxcane



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Post-Break Up, and life goes on, and park jimin is just your guy working for PR, honestly idk if this is, it's sad but not really, min yoongi is famous rapper, no one did anyone wrong, or - Freeform, park jimin is not a cheater, shit just happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyxcane/pseuds/candyxcane
Summary: that day the second our eyes meti know it'll hurt when we looked awayi came in preparedthat one dayall these feelings will disappearall the laugh will turn to cryand maybe i'll despise youor you'll resent mei learned to love youdespite knowing it might hurtwhen everything crumblesi loved you anywaytill the last star fades away
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga & Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 2





	How We Turned Into We're

> _To fall out of love is to admit that something no longer serves you, or them, or both of you together._

Yoongi could feel it, he could feel how Jimin is starting to slip out of his fingertips.

The apartment that once warm has turned cold. It used to be enough for two people, now it seems too big. The polaroid picture they took on their first date feels like a mockery to him every time he opened the fridge or walked into the kitchen. It's a reminder that this relationship; just like others in his life, failed.

But no one has said anything. Jimin acted he was still in love and Yoongi keeps pretending he never noticed Jimin's feelings for him have changed. _Let me enjoy this for a while._

"Don't cook tonight, Yoon. I won't be home till late." Jimin said in a hurry, his plump lip touches Yoongi's cheek leaving a peck there before bolting out the door, but Yoongi was quicker. His arms wrapped around his waist, pulling Jimin into the couch with him. "Baby, I'm going to be late," Jimin giggled, pulling Yoongi into a deep kiss before untangling himself.

The kiss doesn’t taste sweet as before, it was short and bitter. He grimaced as Jimin kissed him goodbye and grinned as he left. Yoongi felt pathetic for still smiling and pretending that this relationship is okay when it’s not. He still loves him so much, sometimes he wonders if everything would be okay if he stays at home more often.

All his friends, well now theirs, thought they were the endgame. If anyone could make anyone believes love exists; it's them. Funny how everything is falling apart and he doesn't know if it's something fixable.

He can't even say it, he feels sick down to his stomach and sad. There's a pain in his chest every time he thinks about it. Jimin is falling out of love with him, a complete opposite from what he feel so many years ago. A bright-eyed Park Jimin heads over heels for the quiet rapper. Oh, who would've thought the table has turned.

> _It will start slowly, the way these things often do. It won’t feel slow; in fact, it will seem sudden — you’ll wake up and look over at the space next to you and think that something must have snapped in the night. But it didn’t happen there. It couldn’t have. You’ve long since abandoned the possibility that anything could happen in your sleep._

Their bed feels bigger now, Yoongi stayed on one side and Jimin stayed on the other side leaving space in the middle. The light from the sun outside peaked thru the thin layer of curtain Jimin bought last summer, Yoongi's now wide awake, staring at Jimin's back. The same back he used to trace maps and lyrics of his songs.

And there it is again, the pang in his chest.

It didn’t happen in one day. Yoongi thinks he knows how or why this happened. No, he didn’t think, he knew how and why this happened. _They leap, and they scramble, and they try, and they fail._

Exactly twelve months ago is around the time when it happened, the weather outside their apartment is as gloomy as the couple in the apartment. The stack of paper on the table getting thrown, the nasty words being said, and there’s nothing they could do other than screaming at each other. Yoongi stood in the living room looking out of the window in front of him, watching Jimin leave the building without looking back.

That night he pretends he was asleep when he heard him coming home reeking of alcohol. In the morning Jimin smiled, hugged, and kissed him like the previous night was nothing, he thought it was going to be okay, but oh how wrong he was. Maybe, that morning Yoongi should have fought for what was left before it's too late. However he didn't, he hates confrontation and took it as they were okay and he left for 3 months tour. The same tour that caused them to fight.

Jimin is lonely. He never perceived it like that before, but now he does.

The clock strikes 11 am and Jimin woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. Min Yoongi is sitting in his living room with a mug of tea gripped tightly in his hand. He's waiting for him to wake up like always. But today is different, he feels cold and empty, he doesn't feel like giving him his warmest gummy smile Jimin used to love. He feels like something is anchoring him to the ground, unable to move.

“Good morning, babe,” Jimin mumbled, plopping down on a couch next to him, snuggling closer to him. For a second Yoongi almost break, but if this was any other time, Yoongi would put the mug down and snuggle closer to him too. But today is not any other day.

Today is the day that he's finally going to let him go. It hurt him to be away from him, but it hurt him more to be with him. _I just want you to be happy, with or without me._

“Jimin,” Yoongi called, his voice cracked. Jimin perked up in confusion at Yoongi's tone. He straightens up his back to bring all his attention to Yoongi.

“What's wrong, Yoon?” Jimin asked, his tone is filled with concern. _Why do you act like you still care, Jimin?_

The silence filled the room, Yoongi looked down at the steaming mug of tea. “Do you still love me?” Yoongi asked, placing his mug on the coffee table. He turned his attention to him.

Jimin's eyes went wide, he looked at him in disbelief, spluttering noncoherent words in shock and anger. “What? What do you mean? How could you say that?” Jimin spluttered, frantically trying to get Yoongi to look at him. He let out a laugh as if he didn’t understand what Yoongi was talking about. "You're joking right?"

This time, Yoongi turned at him. His eyes were red and brimmed with tears waiting to fall. “Don’t act like you still love me. I know you don't.” Yoongi said sharply, eyes glaring at Jimin. Jimin got tongue-tied, his eyes started to water too, grasping Yoongi's hand in desperation, clutching them close to his heart afraid that Yoongi will disappear. "I love you, please, believe me, Yoongi. I love you."

Yoongi didn't know if Jimin was saying that to convince him or to convince himself to believe that he's still in love with Yoongi.

Yoongi shook his head, "No, you don't Jimin." he whispered. They both cried in each other arms, murmuring how much they love each other, but at this moment. The 'I love yous' has become meaningless. It's stale with no emotion nor meaning. Jimin might not know it, but he fell out of love just like he fell in love. It happened and it just didn't happen overnight.

Park Jimin fell in love, just not with Min Yoongi.

"Tell me about him," Yoongi asked softly, Jimin's head still on his shoulder. The truth hurts, they have accepted that this is it. Their final goodbye.

Jimin let out a shaky breath, "I don't know if I love him,"

Yoongi laughed, his shoulder shake. "I've dated you for 7 years, I know you're in love with him."

Jimin smiled, wiping his tears with the sleeve of his sweater. "His name is Jungkook."

_Jeon Jungkook, oh, how I envy you. Yoongi thought._

Leaving Park Jimin means leaving everything behind. The apartment is too big for one person, they both thought and decide to sell it. Min Yoongi moved and so is Park Jimin, leaving behind the apartment they once thought would be their forever home. Leaving the coffee table they bought together and frames lining up the wall that once holds pictures of their many adventurous dates.

> _Falling out of love is a curious kind of agony. You might not have wanted to, and yet you still did._

Jimin's eyes wander to the shiny silver cursive on the paper. Sometimes he wonders what will happen to them if they stayed together. But he knows better, things just didn't work out for them and things would get ugly if they did force themselves to say in the name of love. Min Yoongi will always have a special place in Park Jimin's heart. They love each other, but sometimes love just wasn't enough.

"Are we going?" Jungkook asked him, sneaking his tattoed arm around his waist, back hugging him. Jimin hummed, opening the wedding invitation. "Of course," He said, cooing at the intricate detail on the wedding invitation showing two different personalities together.

It wasn't they didn't stay in contact; of course, they did. Anyone who knows them thinks that they're closer than before. But with the whole ocean away between them, it's hard to keep up.

Park Jimin smiled thinking about the day Yoongi introduced him to his new boyfriend. If anyone thinks Park Jimin is an extrovert you should see the other guy. Jung Hoseok is the epitome of sunshine in person and he wonders just how Yoongi keeps up with the guy. But the way Yoongi's eyes light up and how sincere his gummy smile showed up, Jimin knows. Min Yoongi is in love and happy. That's the most important thing, him being happy.

Jimin's glad, Yoongi's happy because he's happy too.

_The weather was cold and the skies were dark and cloudy in Seoul. Park Jimin felt lonely, the apartment has turned cold and too big. He missed Yoongi. He rushed inside the café to avoid the cold and storm coming._

_"Hello, I would like hot choco please," Jimin ordered, quickly swiped his card, and took a seat before opening his laptop to do some work. His hot choco came and he settled into the comfy seat, working._

_He can't tell how long he has been inside the café taking advantage of the shelter, heater, and fast wi-fi the place offered from the rain outside. He sighed, the stormy cloud and rain have disappeared leaving a wet patch on the pavement outside. He packed his bags and turning to leave._

_The door dinged indicating customers coming in and leaving. A hand, latched onto Jimin's forearm causing Jimin to stagger backward, looking at the stranger with raised brows. The stranger laughed nervously before apologizing._

_"Here," The stranger said, offering the takeaway cup in his hand to Jimin._

_Jimin's eyes went wide, "For me?" The stranger nodded. "Yeah, I'm the barista here. Actually, I'm Jungkook, the owner and I noticed you're looking sad today." The stranger named Jungkook rambled, blush creeping on his neck._

_Jimin smiled, his eyes turned into a crescent moon. "Thank you," he said, taking the cup from Jungkook's hand. "Have you been watching me?"_

_Jungkook's Bambi eyes doubled in size. "No, what are you even talking about? I just noticed you coming here all the time and noticed you're looking sad."_

_Jimin's smirked, humming. "Sure,"_

_Jungkook continued to ramble, cheeks as red as a tomato._

> **_And that’s how the “we” turned into “we’re”._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo,,,,this is a rewrite from the same title of my bucky x reader insert I wrote few years back. It's not 100% the same story though, I borrowed the bone of the story and run with it. There might be similarities in paragraphs, but overall it's 2 different story with 2 different ending. 
> 
> If you reached to this point,,,,I hope you liked it? 
> 
> Sorry for any grammatical error, English is not my first language. 
> 
> If you liked it please let me know, thank you :D


End file.
